What I wanted to tell you
by Rochelle99
Summary: Trixie and Eli.I think they love each other.Every time Eli is en Trixie tell him some thing.I'm sorry for the mistakes in the ease don't judge me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:What's wrong?

Trixie's POV

I didn't know much about Eli,but I noticed,that there was something wrong with

sat on the sofa and said nothing.I went towards him. everything

okay-He looked up to me.-I-it's nothing, ...-I was then

I mission which failed.I looked down to the ground.-It's okay.

I know what's wrong.-I sat beside him and he looked to the ground.-I thoght,we

could do it.-I grabbed Eli's hand and smiled.-The next mission won't .

I promise.-He looked at me and blushed.-T-thank you Trix.-I blushed a lot when

he put his arm around me.-I go to night,Eli-I stood up and went to my

room.I sat down on my bed.I wanted to help him with his bad conscience,but I

failed...once again.I couldn't believe that I failed again.I felt so bad for Eli.I wanted

to cheer him up,but I failed.i saw that knife on my dressing table.I thought a minute.

But I went to the dressing table,grabbed the knife and cut myself with.I hated me

for hopped on the dressing table with eyes wide open.I got changed

and went sleeping.

Eli's POV

I looked at the door of Trixie's some time I went to my room.I was

so upset.I hated last mission was so got hurt and I.i didn't do

was happy about that.I could be dead.I couldn't live with

that blame.I loved her.(She didn't know something.)In my room my slugs waited for

looked at me with wide he hopped to the door.I looked at him

confused.-What's wrong,Burpy?-I went to the door and opened it a bit.I saw that I

forgot to turn off the then I saw right arm was very bloody.I ran out

of my room to looked at me with a painful look.-I-It's nothing to worry about.I'm

fine, .-She said.I looked at her arm again.-What happened?-She looked down

and blushed.-I cut myself...with a knife...-I was shocked,she scratched herself.I was worried

about her.-Don't do that, did you do that?What's wrong?-Tears ran out of her

emerald green eyes.-I can't hold on.I'm sorry,Eli.I want to cheer you up,but every time

I failed.-I hugged her.-It's go to bed we have an important mission tomorrow.-

i took her in my room with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Note:I'm so sorry...i couldn't update sooner,because  
I had to learn for classtests and so ...  
For you: Chapter Reviews.I hope you  
like it guys.

Chapter 2:Tomorrow will be better

Eli's POV

I closed the door behind stared on the she scratch  
herself?She didn't failed.I like it when she talks to this time I missed  
her the way to my room,I could hear her breath.I didn't see her  
like this before.I looked at her blood all over her arm made me scared  
it was like a nightmare that haven't got an were more reasons for  
that.I grabbed her hand-Let's sit down on the bed.-Trixie nodded a little bit,I  
thought it was a yes.I was so worried about she put her head on my  
shoulder.-Eli.-Her voice was so hoarse.I put my arm around her.-Is something  
wrong,Trixie.-She looked at me with tears in her eyes.-What do you think about  
the next mission?-I looked into her beautiful green eyes.-I think,that we will  
make it better than last time.I hope,you won't have to cheer me up the  
next time,Trix.-She smiled a she looked at her sighed a  
that,Burby,Joules and Spinner came with a first-aid box.I smiled  
at my slugs.-Good job, ,let me bandage your arm.-

Trixie's POV

I smiled at bandaged my arm.I regretted that I scratched myself.I smiled  
at him again.-Thank you,Eli.-He finished.-For what?- I looked down and blushed  
a lot.-Considering that you've bandaged my arm.- He blushed,when I said that.  
He laid down on his bed.-Cuddle?-I smiled a bit.I crawled to him and laid my  
head on his chest.-Yes...definitely.- He put his arms around me.-Now sleep well.  
We have a big day this time it will be better.-

At Blakk's headquaters

Blakk's POV

All my men stand in my office.I looked at them.-I want that girl of the Shane  
is very important for my tests with the dark is the one  
who knows,why the slugs are the heart of I know what she is.  
I think you want to know it.- They all nodded.I smiled badly.-she is a white  
her mother is my sister in law.-One of them stepped toward me.  
-I will bring 's her name?- I put my hand on his shoulder.-Her  
name is 's your name?- He smiled badly.-My name  
is Toby.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:Hey is chapter 3 of my story.I hope **

**you yes...I need an idea,why Blakk **

**wants Trixie. **

**Chapter 3:The mission**

**Trixie's POV**

**I woke up and I noticed,that I wasn't in my I heard a **

**voice.-Good morning, you sleep well?-It was Eli's voice. **

**I smiled. about you?-He passed his hand through my hair. **

**-I slept after some time you were a little bit weighty.- I **

**blushed a lot.I smiled again.-Sorry.- He helped me in a sitting position **

**-Don't worry, 's main thing is,that you slept well.- **

**I stood up.-I make ?- I noticed that Eli was confused. **

**I opened the door,winked at him,went out and closed.I I **

**went in the kitchen.I remembered the last was so wonder... **

**wait what?!Okay, 's that I knew that I loved him. **

**Perfect perfect.I loved my best ...how will I **

**tell him that?With that thought I made the breakfast. **

**Eli's POV**

**I was she really said that.I decided to arouse I **

**stood up and left my room.I could hear was singing again. **

**Of course her favourite song 'Liar Liar'.I loved her was **

**the reason why I loved her?Her emerald green eyes,her fire-red hair, **

**her voice or her character.I shook my head and moved on to Kord's **

**room.I opened the door carefully.I went to his was snoring **

**very loud.I shook him a little bit. wake up.I need help.- **

**He turned around and opened his eyes.-Oh!What is it Eli?- I looked **

** I noticed that I blushed.-It's Trixie.I love her,but I don't **

**how to tell her.- He scratched his neck.-I don't know, you **

**have to wait for can't be to fast for know how she **

** she is very shy.- I looked up to him.-I **

**you,Kord.-I stood up and went in the living room and sat down on **

**the couch.I listened to was still then she **

**began to curse.-Damn!-I ran into the saw,why she **

**began to had accidentally rammed the kitchen knife **

**in her hand.I fetched the first aid box for her hand to bandage **

**it with a hold her hand to me.-How worse is it?- **

**I smiled at her.-It isn't so me.-I took her hand gently. **

**She blushed a bit.I smiled at her again. making **

**breakfast.I wanted to cheer the Gang up before we get on to **

**the mission.-With that I left the kitchen.**

**Toby's POV**

**Last night,Blakk gave me a photo of the looked very **

** I remembered that her mom was his sister in law. **

**The only question I had was:Why he wanted to kidnap his niece?**

**Okay,she was a white what was the special thing on **

**her?Why was she so important for his tests with the dark **

**water?I got on my mecha beast and rode to the cavern,they had **

**to cross to get to Dr Blakk.**

**At Shane Hideout**

**Trixie's Pov**

**We sat around the table and ate the breakfast I time **

**I stared at I had to get myself was m leader. **

**Why did I have this feelings for Eli stood up.-Okay **

** mission won't fail I promise.-Pronto who was still **

**eating,looked at him.-Pronto don't the last mission **

** could kill our house maid.-Now I was angry with him. **

**I wasn't the house maid.-Listen,Pronto.I'M NOT A HOUSE **  
**MAID!Understood?-He ducked his head and nodded exaggeratedly **

** tried to calm me down. get it now.- **

**I tried to nomalize my breath,but can' then I became really **

**dizzy.I had to claw at the table, so I did not fall from **

**was I felt a hand on my shoulder. something **

**wrong?- I noticed,that it was Eli.I nodded.-Yeah everything is...- **

**Eli's POV**

**Trixie wanted to answer my question,but then she became unconscious **

**and fell off the chair.I sat down beside her and gently lifted her head. **

**Her breathing was slow , I took her to the couch and I **

**put her down very gently.I sat down next to the couch and watched Trixie. **

**I was worried about did she become unconscious?Her chest fell **

**again and again with every breath.I smiled Kord and Pronto **

**walked over to me.-How is she?-Both asked at the same time.I sighed. **

**-Her breathing normalized.- Suddenly she turned around and whispered **

**something.I was did she whisper? Then she turned again **

**and opend her eyes.-What happened?- I looked at worried.-You became **

** then you fell off the chair.- She looked away.- Yeah. **

**I became really dizzy.- I smiled.-It's 's not your fault. Everyone **

**is sometimes dizzy.- I helped her in a sitting smiled a **

**bit.-Okay,Let's go on the mission.- She got up and went to the garage. **

**Suddenly I heard Pronto as he chuckled, and Kord fell to the floor out of **

**sheer laugh.-What?!-Kord wiped a tear away.-You looked at Trix with **

**very dreamy eyes.- I protested.-No,I didn't.-Then I heard Trixie shouting. **

**-Come on, haven't got time.-We looked all again and followed **

**Trixie in the garage. **

**In the cavern**

**Trixie's POV**

**I couldn't believe that Eli was worried about me.I sighed a then I**

**heard a voice. Shane master wants you Trixie.- I stopped **

** boys turned to me.-What's wrong?- I sighed.-It's nothing.I only **

**heard a voice.- Suddenly a Hop Jack crashed a looked around.A **

**red haired boy stood there.I stood .Who was this guy?Then Eli **

**loaded his blaster.-Who are you?- The boy laughed.-My name is I **

**don't have to bring you to Blakk.- He pointed on me.-I will take her to Blakk.-**

**Eli looked at me scared.-Why do Blakk wants her?- I moved over to him.-You **

**know something about me,what they don't I right?-He laughed.-Yes,you **

**are they will know that me.-I gritted my teeth.-If you tell **

**them,I will bring you so down until you're crying after your mother.-He loaded his **

**blaster.-So you think you can defeat me?-I shrugged my shoulders.-Perhaps.- **

**Then he aimed at the rest of the gang.-Okay then it will be just you and me.- **

**He pulled the fast as I could, I Ioaded my blaster with my arachnet-slug **

**and saved the boys.I looked at Eli.I saw that he was worried about I heard**

**an evil was fired a Nero Tox at me.I dodged and fired my Frost **

**crawler on he fired a Grimm Stone, which hit my frost crawler to the ground **

**and hurled me with a mighty force against a rock then I **

**heard Eli shouting. you ok?-I tried to stand up but I the next **

**moment he was beside me. 't give up.I know you can defeat , **

**stay awake.-I grabbed his hand.-I promise you.- He helped me to stand up.-Be **

**careful.- I smiled a bit.I loaded my blaster with my Rammstone and it punched **

**him down.I stood there for a few I win?Then I ran over to the gang. **

**But then I did something stupid.I hugged I felt his arms around me.I **

**smiled and blushed. **

**Eli' POV **

**I knew that she could do she did that Trixie ran to us,she hugged me. **

**I was paralyzed for a moment,but then I put my arms around maybe five **

**minutes we finished the hug.-We hve to ride on,because we have to complete a **

**mission.-They all nodded and we went back on our mecha beasts and ride **

**whole way to Blakk,I stared at was hurt in that what want **

**Blakk from her?She noticed that I was thinking.-Is everything right,Eli?-I **

**shook my head.-Do you know what Blakk wants from you?-She shrugged. **

**-No...but I want to know it.-I looked at her.-You're lying.-She looked at me **

**shoked.-No,I don't.-I noticed that she was unbreakable with that.-What are **

**you hiding,Trixie?-Then she looked down.-This does not concern you, Eli.- **

**What was it ,what she was hiding?Why was she so touchy wih that?After some **

**time,we reached the headquarters of Dr were no Trixie **

**moved forward.-This isn't 's a trap,Eli.-Then I saw Toby **

**and next to him was they went in the went do the door **

**and went crept to Blakk's office.-I'll count till three.-The Gang nodded.**

**We loaded our blasters.-Three!-Kord kicked the door open and then Blakk stood **

**up.-Ah!Welcome Shane ,and Trixie.-How can I help you?-I aimed my **

**blaster on him.-What do you want from Trixie?-His evil laughing made scared.**

**-You don't know it?She's a white witch.I want to experiment with her.-I looked **

**at her shooked.-Is it true?-I saw the tears in her eyes.-Yes,it 's what I wanted **

**to tell you, but I could not.I was afraid before that it satisfied you because I did **

**not know how you react to that.-She started cryig.I wanted to comfort her, but it **

**was too fired an Attacnet at her she was tangled in webs.I was so upset. **

**I was so angry with Blakk,with me and with Toby and I heard **

**Blakk laughing.-Your mum is here too, bring her to are **

**in time.-Toby nodded and brought her away.I was such an idiot. I could not save **

**her again already. What was I doing wrong? Suddenly I heard her scream.-Let me **

**go!-I wanted to save her but then Blakk shot a Nero Tox at us and it was over.**

**Note:Okay that's chapter 3 a very long I hope you**

**like reviews.**

**Okay there I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:Hey 4 is on.I don't know,but this won't be so long as chapter you like**

**it.**

**Chapter 4:Doc's Return**

**Eli' POV **

**I woke up then I remembered what had paralyzed us with a nero tox ghoul. And Trixie was now his attempt object. Should he dare do anything to her, I'll turn him into a small I felt Kord's hand on my shoulder.-Hey, 's not your didn't trust you enough,to tell her secret.-I sighed.-I don't know,but why did she hide it away from 's not what she is,but rather who she like her whatever she is.I mean,she is not the only one who had hide something.I did it too,but I can't believe,that we failed this time we lost her.-We turned around.-Pronto!-He turned to us.-What?!Pronto will save the lives of our maid. So he digs a tunnel to the high-security cells.-I smiled a lot.-Pronto you're a genius!Grave on. You have to free her mother from the cell. While Kord and I go to the laboratory to save Trixie from Blakk's catches. Okay?-Pronto some time he called me. is at the high-security he is looking for the mother of our maid.-I looked at Kord who was in his position.I hoped that it as I suspected it. One of Blakk's guards came with a tray. Then opened the security guard, who was guarding the cell, the door. I nodded to Kord. When the guard came with the tablet in struck him to the ground Kord. Finally, the other guard came in but got a kick from me, so they do not get up again attracted us the clothes on and left the cell. For safety, we closed the cell. We had to hurry because we did not know how far was Blakk with the experiments.**

**In the laboratory **

**Trixie's POV**

**I was locked up in a glass tube as the slugs. After a while I sat down reluctantly . I wanted to save the others, but how? With a sigh , I looked to the control room . Blakks people made everything ready for the final test . My hands hurt from all the tests I had to do . When I heard an evil laugh , I gave way to the other end of the tube with a huge scare . I saw Blakk. - What have you now before , Blakk ? Drown me - He laughed again. - No . I just want to know what happens when a white witch is at the mercy of the dark water, my dear niece . Everything will be alright ... for me at least - . I ran on Blakk and punched against the glass with my fist - . Thou knowest not what evil consequences which all are in this building - . He turned around walked away . - You only want to save the Shane . Am I right ? - He hit full in the black . I lowered my head so he could not see how much I blushed . He ran to a microphone and called all his guards . I smiled when I saw Eli and Kord . Then Blakk gave the command - . Give the dark water added - I tried to keep the air , so Icould not inhale gases of dark water. It was always more demanding since me sometime the air goes out. I was hoping that Eli and Kord come up with what, what saved me. all I could see was the gas of dark water. Before I inhaled the stunning shot me in the head, the gang, my family, Eli and all the others that I might never see again. I held still a moment the air and then I started crying, I was sobbing so hard until I had inhaled too much of the gas. Yes, I became unconscious again.**

**Eli's POV**

**What the hell happened there ? Blakk was totally crazy . What had he been thinking? Trixie was the gas defenseless and I could not help it. I'm so sorry , Trix . I've already failed again . Then I heard her scream. I looked up to Kord. - What happened to her? - he looked at me with concern . - I do not know, bro . But whatever happens in there ... is not good for them and Slugterra . I looked at my slugs . They trembled like aspen leaves . It was the poor slugenergie . But with all the ghouls, it was no wonder . Finally, disappeared the black - red gas and we saw Trix . She had changed . When she stood up, she opened her eyes . They were blood red. The pointed her fiery red hair were black. Trixie's loving look has become cold. She was wearing a red top , above a leather jacket . Probably it was a leather jacket . The boots reached up to her knees . She was wearing such a short pants , so they just covered her butt . To see Trix so made my blood freeze in the veins . I began quietly to speak with myself - . Perfectly . You wanted to save and instead you have to see what has become of her. You can not forgive tube was opened. I felt that running a tear on my cheek down. I spoke again, annoyed, but quietly with me. - Well done Eli. I cry -. Bakk came over to her -. So, Trixie ... How feel ... - She looked at him with a cold look -. I will ever make clear. I'm not Trixie. My name is Fallen Star, got it? - He put his hand on her shoulder -. Do me a favor - she looked directly into the direction where kord and I stood. I swallowed. Then she came up to us. She looked me right in my eyes -. Lead me to the captive. You'll be the first to feel my forces. - I heard Kord speak -. Understood. Follow Us -. We turned around and went to the door. The steps to follow she had heels under her boots. That's why she was probably at the moment the same size as me. Hopefully Pronto had her mother found.**

**Pronto's POV**

**I,Pronto had managed to enter without being seen by the guards at the high-security cells.I found the cell of the mother of our house Pronto expressed the button to open the this was open he heard a bitter female voice.-So you bring me my daughter now,Thaddeus?Very clever decision...-Then he heard rattling chains and steps coming towards him.-... But unfortunately a little too late.-I thought Pronto did not hear came out a huge red-haired woman with green eyes from the cell.I,the great Pronto trembled from fear of the woman.-Uh...Mrs. Sting.I'm best tracker of Slugterra and member of Shane gang.I am on behalf of Eli Shane here.-She looked down at me.-Will is Eli will be his son. Bring me to him.-Pronto nodded quickly and sniffed at the ground along so he could find Eli and the time I saw her she began to speak.- I hope you know who is my daughter.I just hope that Beatrice is unharmed.-Pronto stopped.-I only know Trixie.-Then she grabbed me in the neck.-Her real name is Beatrice.- Pronto now felt even more betrayed by Trixie.- Please what?I mean...of thought he should take you to Eli.-Then she let Pronto on his royal rump fallen.-Yes, you should doing-I found Eli and Kord quickly.-There he is.-Then came something very sharp looking on us zu.-So that's the rest of the .I had thought Blakk has imprisoned you. Well,then I'll send you up here in the deep caverns.-With those words Eli and Kord pulled from the masks.-I thought you would not come to Fallen Star.-She grinned breit.-If you knew what to expect you, you would for mercy winseln.-Eli shook his Kopf.-in your dream maybe, but not here in real life, believe me. We will Trixie retten.-The woman behind me was stunned -. Similar? This has Thadius made from my daughter? For this he will pay -. I fired Stinky on Fallen Star. But she did not respond approximate. So Pronto had the feeling she was unantastbar.-That's not possible! And in the next moment I was struck against a wall. I hoped the others manage to save our little maid.**

**Kord's POV**

**Trixie had become stronger than she already then she made Pronto ready and with one can create a lot of fun.I had already thought Pronto would not find her was horrified.-What 's your plan, black witch-I looked over to looked down and laughed evil.-I knew you'd ask that, poor,little,innocent Trixie will see this world never again.I decide now what does this body and what is it?She never comes me .-Then I heard Eli cry.-I think is very deep in you fight against you.-She looked at him with an incredulous look and hard.-Believe you even think about it, that is not true.-He remained steadfast.-I do not believe that I just know.-I strengthened his back.-And we know that our little girl will defeat you.-Then she raised her hand.-Oh please 's dead 's nothing more to 's life has taken an end and the one of you soon . -Then I saw was like what chain-like threw me against a wall.I was hoping that Eli can save one of the most important members of the gang.**

**Eli's POV**

**And from there I faced her all alone.I was hoping for a miracle,that saves us from Fallen Star.I was all alone,because Trixie's mother was still placed in chains I had to quickly come up with something,so I could save she fired a Hop Jack to me. I dodged and shot created a fire wall between us.I did not have much time,because I did not know when the fire wall broke up then I noticed the behavior of my slugs and then saw a very famous healer slug.-DOC!Am I happy that you're here.-I invited my blaster with him and waited until the wall again the fire wall broke up I fired doc on had no time to react and was taken from she fell completely to the ground,I sprinted to her and caught was back to normal.-I hope you 're back to her old I know.-Diara came over to me - . Promise me that you take care of her.-I nodded.-I promise.-Then she said something.-Zoom.-And with that she I sat there alone with Trixie in my was so beautiful face was completely pale.-Everything alright,buddy?-I looked up to Kord.-Clearly it's all in ok.-I lifted her up and carried her out of the building.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: Hey yes chapter 5 is the end.I hope you like it and please .**

**Chapter 5: It's okay to cry.**

**Trixie's POV**

**When I opened my eyes, burned the daylight in my eyes.I tried to get up but with a dull impact I landed on the ground. hurts.-With a jerk the door opened. 're finally cared about you.-After a while I got finally with that Eli came storming into my helped me to stand up.-Luckily you'll be OK.-I raised an eyebrow.-Why?What happened?I can only remember that I had gases inhaled by the dark water.-He was visibly shocked.-You can remember anything at you otherwise.-I nodded I noticed only that he carried me into the living room. When he let me down on the sofa he put a blue rug over my shoulder.-I hope you're doing it better soon.-I stared forward. -What exactly happened?-He looked away and sighed.I took his hand.-Eli,please.I want to know it.-He shook his head.-No,you don't.-I noticed that a tear ran down on my cheek.-I HAVE to know can't hide forever.-Then,he hugged me.-You weren't you.I thoght I had lose you.I was so horrified that you wouldn't come back.-I put my hands around him. who was I?-He passed his hand through my hair.-You said your name is Fallen Star.-Then I heard a voice in my head.-Yes...this is true.-After that,I noticed I felt a little bit sick. was that?-He ended the hug.-What was what?-I heard a vo...-Before I could finish what I wanted to say,I was overcome with nausea.I stood up,ran to the bathroom,went in,opened the toilet lid and puked all out came in.-What is it?-I flushed the toilet flushing.-I felt otherwise all is well.-He knelt beside me.-Sure?-I nodded.-Sure.-He looked at me with a worried look.I smiled at him.-Believe me.-He stood up.-Okay.I help you to get up.-He held out his hand.I smiled and took his hand.-Thank you,Eli.-He smiled too.-No problem, 'S what friends do.-I realized how hard I blushed.-Yeah...you're right.-We went back to the living was not to question.I was kind of in love with Trixie,that's thought of him love him and you know I realized that he had started before my eyes to you here what I say?-I shook my had.-What?Oh sorry.I was deep in thoughts.-He was very confused.-Okay...I had asked you if you want to eat something.-I loked down.-Yes.-He smiled.-Okay,sit down on the sofa.I make breakfast for you.-He ran in the kitchen.I sat down on the sofa.I stared to the kitchen.I was in heaven.**

**Eli's POV**

**I turned on the I rushed over to the fridge,took out three eggs and tried once again to make scrambled time I made it. Well, I wanted to also make her happy. Then I took the bacon out of the fridge and prepared it to. I sat down at the kitchen table and thought of Trixie. Since she had poisoned by Blakk with the Dark Water she had become smell of scrambled eggs and fried bacon I suddenly rose in the nose. I stood back up,put everything on a plate and brought the plate to smiled.-Thank you.-I smiled too.-You're welcome.-I sat down beside she yes...I blushed she came a bit closer.-I have to tell you more,as you know...-I was confused. is it?-She put the plate on the table,hugged me and cried.I put my arms around her.-It's must not cry.-She was sobbing so much. Then I realized as I tear the first rose in the eyes. Finally, she began to tell me what she wanted to tell me. - It has to do with the dark water. Blakk has made me in a Lunatic.-I was shocked.-What is a Lunatic?-I felt like she clutched tightly to me.-Lunatics are highly magical creatures that must be locked up in other not, they can destroy entire worlds.-Alone the thought in my mind to send Trixie in a different dimension broke my interrupted my thoughts.-Or the Lunatic must be kissed by true 's like an illness.A very dangerous illness.-I pulled Trixie ever to looked up at me.-What are you doing?-I grinned at her.-I want to tell you something.-She blushed.-And what if I may ask?-I kissed her.-That I love you.-Then I felt that she kissed me.-I love you too.-And then we kissed like there was no more tomorrow.I took her to her room. There I sat down on the bed and she sat on my lap and we kissed again. Eventually they subsided. - Okay. Now is enough. - I pouted. -Nope. Again -. She looked me straight in the eyes. -You act like a little child. - I protested. -No, I do not -. She sighed and kissed me again. - How satisfied? - I grinned. - Yep, now I'm satisfied. -**

**Story End**

**Trixie and Eli now led a passionate relationship and continued to live together with Pronto and Kord. And by Blakk they heard a long time nothing. But who knows how long?**

**end**


End file.
